


Remnant

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Based on 5/21/2019 Video, Brotherly Angst, Disappearance, Discovery, Fear, Kidnapping, Magic, Realization, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: At the end of his "Observation" video, Chase disappears without a trace...or does he?





	Remnant

“Chase? Chase? Come on, open up!” Marvin’s fist connecting with the door was none too gentle. There was something stirring in his stomach, a twisting cramp of unease that he couldn’t explain, and given that Jameson was right beside him, hugging himself, he felt it too.

 **“He’s been tucked away in there for hours,”**  he stammered, eyes flicking between Marvin and the door.  **“P-Perhaps he dozed off. He’s been working to the marrow, he—Oh!”**  Startled, he scrambled back as Marvin slammed his boot against the door with a weighty crack. The handle warped and the doorframe dented under his second assault. On the third, it popped open.

It swung, creaking hollowly, to reveal a lit screen, a dead camera, and an empty chair. The latter was the first thing to catch Jameson’s attention.  **“What? How on earth—?”** Worry and confusion forced him forward.  **“Da? Where are you?”**   ****

Marvin stood frozen in the doorway. Paralyzed.

He could feel it: the faint hum tickling his eardrums, the tingle in the air that raised the hairs on his arms and neck. His heart crawled into his throat, its beat deep in his ears. The constancy made him dizzy.

 **“We were just in the parlor,”**  Jameson was protesting, peering around the room with helpless incomprehension. **“We wouldn’t have overlooked him if he’d ducked out! Marvin?”**

The magician lifted a hand. Pulsing green veins of magic, thin like branches, spidered over his face, throat and shoulder, crawling down the length of his arm. Paling, Jameson sidestepped, pressing his back to the soundproof foam as tendrils of magic seeped from Marvin’s outstretched fingers and slithered into the air like wisps of smoke.

Faint tremors trailing through him, Jameson watched them drift across the room.  **“Marvin,”** he whispered, his speech slide wavering, breaking up.  **“Was it…?”**

He had no need to finish. The magic formed a pale cloud around the empty chair, revealing the lingering particles of static. Thin tears in reality, invisible to the naked eye, hung black and empty in the magic’s hold, forming a crooked silhouette.

The last remnant of Chase Brody’s presence.

Jameson Jackson wept. Marvin McLoughlin screamed.

 _H͟e͢ laug͜hed҉_.


End file.
